A conventional skin care device treats user's skin with a suction nozzle, which is placed against the skin so that the tip of the suction nozzle touches and covers the skin. When a suction pump of the skin care device is then operated, the tip of the suction nozzle takes out and removes sebum and other cutaneous impurities from the skin (hereinafter, referred to as “skin impurities”) while massaging the skin. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-161438 discloses a skin care device which sprays liquid onto the user's skin around the tip of a suction nozzle before or after a sebum suction treatment. Liquid sprayed before the sebum suction treatment helps the tip of the suction nozzle of the skin care device to slide smoothly on the skin, thereby allowing the skin care device easier to maneuver. Further, liquid sprayed after sebum suction treatment helps the irritated skin to be soothed and the skin pores to be closed.
Such a conventional skin care device has a feature which sprays a mist of the liquid by the Venturi effect in which air is pumped through an opening of a suction nozzle and a liquid from a tank is suctioned up under a negative pressure generated at a liquid supply side of the opening. By ejecting the mist of the liquid onto the skin before or after the skin treatment, sliding of the suction nozzle against the skin surface can be facilitated while the skin stays moisturized. However, in order to generate the mist of liquid from the Venturi effect, the air velocity needs to be raised, thereby increasing the amount of liquid mixed with the air flow at the same time. As a result, too much liquid supplied to the skin at once would drip down the user's face, which can be annoying to the user. Further, the mist spraying function cannot continue for a long time because the liquid is used up too fast.
It is preferable to supply a liquid to the skin constantly during a treatment so as to keep the skin lubricated and also to improve the contacting between the suction port nozzle and the skin. In case of the conventional skin care device, however, since a single pump serves as both a suction pump and a liquid supply pump, the mist ejecting operation and the suctioning operation cannot be performed at the same time. As a result, adequately firm contacting is not established between the suction port and the skin, thus failing to remove skin impurities effectively.